Eternal Rivals, Miko and Saori
This is the first roleplay interaction between Ao and Saori. Please support the official release... ---- Speeding thought the clouds, an azure streak was seen heading towards the high mountain peaks of the Himalayan mountains. As he approached the peaks along the southern edge he felt an energy like his own. "Saori!" He said with a angry look in his eyes and he flipped mid air and sped towards the ground in order to find her, his eternal rival. "Its you." Saori's voice was eerie and cold, as though she spotted a ghost of someone she wanted to forget. "Why have you come? I thought I told you that I was done with you, you crazy speedster. Why don't you just leave me alone and take a rest somewhere?" Rolling her eyes, she jumped back away from his landing point, grabbing onto the ground with her free right arm as her anger began visibly rising in her eyes. Landing before her he glared. "The air is thick with your stench witch....." He said with malice. "Why are you on earth, last we fought it was on Yardrat." He said as he kicked the ground with his left foot, knocking up dust and debris as he crossed his arms, his Radical Burst still active as he stared into her mark of sigma. Boiling with annoyance, Saori rolled her eyes as her anger intensified. "Don't remind me of that encounter, I thought I was through with you. I was sick of you then and I'm sick of you now. I don't need you telling me how to live my life, you bottom-feeder. Why don't you just go run off some cliff somewhere and die." Her ''Ki'' pulsating around her body, green sparks could be seen being emmited from her body. "I want you and everyone else, just to leave me the hell alone!" As her anger grew, the local fauna and the Earth could be seen getting ripped apart before reforming into Ki Spheres that then rotated around Saori's body. Laughing at her quip, he replied. "What are you feeling weak? I've only gotten faster over these last four years, have you?" He said as he kicked up a large rock and kicked it towards her location. As the rock flew he darted after it and kicked it so it traveled faster than originally. "Saori of the Full Throttle, I will defeat you with every fiber of my being!" Launching two of the Ki Spheres towards the rock, Saori watched as it combusted into a mass of flames that then turned to ash at it hit the ground. "Is that all you have Ao? This Witch won't be beaten by such a simple tactic." Taking a fighting stance, the stigmata on her forhead began to glow a bright crimson color as the Ki around her body started to flow onto her arm creating a large gauntlet with several spikes jutting out of the back near her shoulder. "Now, its my turn Radical Burst Ao!" Punching the ground, she created a large shockwave that raced toward her opponent's location. Using the piston on his heels, he propelled himself into the air above the shockwave, just before it hit only feeling the outer edges of the attack. Once in the air he used compressed air to rebound farther before flying back down at high speeds, once he neared Saori he called out the name of his attack. "Radical Impact!" He said as he tried to axe kick her aiming for her armored arm. Knowing that she wasn't fast enough to simply outrun his attack, Saori stuck out her arm causing the stigmata on her head to begin shining brightly as a pulse eminated from her body, creating a psychic barrier around her. Although the barrier wasn't strong enough to outright stop the attack, it gave Saori enough time to evade the dangerous blow from Ao. "You aren't the only one that's gotten stronger since the last time we met. I've been training so that I can take down you and all of those scientists." Sliding along the ground to avoid Ao's attack, Saori cam to a ahault before clenching a fist. "Time to put my training into practice. Here goes, Demolition Drive!" As she shouted the name of her technique, of the red fins on her shoulder exploded into a cloud of Ki, that then propeled the young fighter forward at high speeds gathering what seemed to be a red energy around her armored hand in the process. His foot hit the barrier using the Radical Impact which cratered the ground from the force of the impact. Unable to change directions easily he used his left foot to force himself out the way but was unable to before her Demolition Drive hit his right leg, sending him flying into a large boulder. After the air cleared he spun in the air, drawing in more Ki as he spun faster like a top when the speed peaked he stated his attack. "Radical Shockwave!" He stated as the winds picked up to near hurricane proportions. "I'm saving the best for last, just you wait WITCH!!!!!" He yelled as he rose into the air. Saori's eyes widened in horror as she had unknowingly left herself wide open for a counter-attack after striking Ao. "Shi-!" Before she could even mutter a word, the attack connected, causing the resulting winds to become razor-sharp and rip through her body as though she were made from paper. Although she was bleeding, the attack only produced shallow wounds as she guarded herself with Full Throttle. "Looks like your the real deal. Heh. I'll clip off those wings of yours and bring you back down to Earth where you belong you speed freak." Charging headlong towards Ao, Saori jumped into the air bringing back her fist in an axe-like manner towards the airborne warrior. Using the force of his spin, he kicked up sending the fierce winds towards her fist, using them to increase his power and abilities while airborne. When the attacks connected his foot and her fist created massive and powerful shockwaves. These ripped into the landscape and caused rocks to be obliterated. "You've gotten stronger I see..." He commented as he pushed off of her back to the ground below. Skidding along the ground, Saori spat out a bit of blood as she then proceeded to wipe her brow. "Heh you aren't bad yourself. Though, it looks like I may have to really begin to 'fight' you." As she finished speaking, Saori lowered her body, taking on a more defensive posture; breathing in deeply and calming herself, she began moving her arms in front of her forming a circle before stopping them when they were opposite each other above and below her head. "Let's see how you handle this. Come at me. That is....if you're fast enough." Grinding his teeth at the questioning of his speed, he converted more matter into ki which started to augment and evolve his armor as it moved up his legs like a parasitic living metal. This armor advanced up to his waist and then onto his back before covering his arms, after it solidified seven fins jutted out from his arms, legs and back, as the heel showed it became a wheel on both boots before his face was slightly covered by a visor and mouth mask. "Radical Burst: Gear Second....." He said as his hair flared out and he went into a sprinter pose, before speeding towards Saori like a bullet. "What!? The second form already!?" Caught by surprise, Saori lowered her guard and was struck with awe at the sudden change. "Crap. Gotta move..." Trying to shift her body, her movement was hindered by her brain trying to follow Ao's movement, but to no avail as she was hit head-on by Ao's attack, sending her spiraling into the ground. While she was laying on the ground, Saori grasped her face, wiping away blood coming from a gash near her stigmata. "Heh....looks like....I need to watch out for you. Time to think things through more." Upgrade to Battle Royale Ao spun on the wheel on his right boot before crouching down again, going into a sprinter pose once more, his teeth gritting together under his guard as his anger rose higher and he sped towards the girl he was fighting again, but before he reached her he punched the ground in the same manner as she had previously before speeding back down to earth, flipping to axe kick her again. "Yes in the four years since our last battle I have evolved my armor, this is my power, Radical Impact!" He said as he tried to slam his heel into her body, however he flinched as this was his first battle using this state and his body was not used to its speed, and this was hurting him immensely in addition to the damage hes taken from her punches. That small flinch was all Saori needed to barely get away from Ao's attack. Sliding away, Saori grabbed ahold of her arm and smiled. "You aren't the only one who's been getting stronger." Still smirking, her stigmata began to glow before she stopped it. "Wait....I can't not now, not yet." Looking around, she looked over Ao's new equipment. "Hm. If that's the case, then let's try something else." Forming Ki around her body, she then condensed it into her armored fist as she began running toward Ao. Hitting the ground with his right heel he felt a wave of pain in his leg, which caused him to scream out in pain. "DAMMIT!!!!!!" He said as he pulled himself slowly and regained his composure enough to skate away from her, causing her to chase after him while he skated as fast as he could but he could be seen going slower than normal. "Get back here you racing freak!" Saori called out before jumping in the air in a spiral before bringing her fist toward the ground. "Treasure Hunter!" Impacting the ground, the Ki built up in Saori's fist was sent into the ground creating a series of tremors that raced toward Ao's location. Trying to skate up the side of the cliff he looked back and saw the tremors that followed him. "Not that again....." He said as he tried to counter it with a modified tremor of his own. Spinning on the spot he slammed his left heel into the incoming attack, but his radical impact failed and he was caught in a large explosion which sent him flying into the far wall of the range they were fighting. Lifting himself up it was revealed that he sacrificed Gear Second in order to create a cushion to stave off most of the damage but he was bleeding profusely from his right leg and left arm, as well as a large gash above his right eye, which forced him to close it. "Impressive..... But I am not out yet!" He said as he used his premonitory powers to attempt to snuff her out. Shifting her location, Saori jumped through the smoke and debris her last attack caused, allowing her to rise into the air as she began charging Ki into her fist once more. "This time, I will make sure you don't get up and follow me ever again." Gaining an angered look back into her eyes as she brought her fist down towards Ao's last location. "Treasure Hunter!" Feeling the air change rather than getting a hit with his esp, Ao staggered to flip out the way, using the piston of his stage one to propel himself into the air before spinning like a top gaining speed and momentum on his left foot. "Radical Whiplash Spin." He said to himself as the smoke was blown away before he landed still spinning to protect himself. "Tch. Looks like I can't simply pummel you into the ground." Saori was beginning to show her complete annoyance at the whole situation at hand. "Why cant you people just leave me the hell alone!? My father is gone and now you come back to harass me. I'm gonna make it so that you never come near me again!" Charging up her Ki once more, Saori charged blindly through the smoke towards Ao. Ao slowed down and propelled himself into the air again, before staggering as he flipped to kick her again. "You came on to my turf, I claimed this planet as home, and your not welcome here!" He called out as he sped towards her using his Radical Impact to strike her again, his body in pain. Blinded by anger, Saori had no time to react before being struck in the gut head-on causing her to vomit up blood as she was violently thrown to the ground. Staggering to get back up as portions of her gauntlet began to break off, Saori glared at Ao. "This planet is everyone's to enjoy. You can't just claim it for your own greed. I'll shatter you to pieces if its the last thing I do." Slowly stepping foward, Saori's energy was low but she continued on with the last bit of energy in her body. "Here goes....Demolition Drive!" As she shouted, the last and largest fin on shoulder burst into a cloud of Ki causing Saori to go saoring forward as her fist began to charge up energy. Jumping back, he gathered as much ki as he could into his legs as he then sprinted towards her and built up more and more momentum as he jumped and then attempted to charge his energy up. He wanted to use his most powerful technique, the Hyper liner however it took alot of power to pull off and the end result could hurt him as he started to emit energy off his body he called out the name of the technique and released the attack becoming like a drill. "HYPER LINER!!!!!" He said as his attack collided with Saori's Demolition Drive shattering the landscape around them as the power was immense. "I will not lose!" Category:Stories